Ehh, What?
by idimara
Summary: About a girl named Mara who mysteriously become acquaintances with the current Phantomhives. She have two best friends, Kai & Kaye. Now Mara's currently having special relationship with Kai. But something bad happened to this two & what will happen next?
1. So It Has Begun

"**Ehh… What?" Pt. I**

* * *

Hey-ya guys, thanks for reading this! :3

This is a Kuroshitsuji fanfiction that contains my OCs in it. I made this fanfiction similar to how a scenario looks like (I think :P)

Characters:

1. Ciel Phantomhive (Kuroshitsuji)

2. Sebastian Michaelis (Kuroshitsuji)

3. Maralaine Dee/Mara (my own OC)

4. Kaye Akimoto/Kaye (my own OC)

5. Kai AKimoto/Kai (my own OC)

6. Lots of other Kuroshitsuji characters & my random OCs that might show up.

Lastly, I do not own Kuroshitsuj, it belongs to Yana Toboso. I'm just a normal fan.

Well, hope you like it!

* * *

It was a sunny morning when I arrived at the Phantomhive mansion, like usual. When I arrived at the front gate, I saw Sebastian is in the middle of cutting the leaves of tall trees.

Mara : Hey, Sebastian!

Sebastian : *stop working, notices* Oh, hello, good day to you, Mara-san. Welcome back. *smiles*

Mara : Is everybody around today?

Sebastian : Hmm, *thinks* I think so. Bocchan is at the garden with Kaye-sama earlier. Oh, but if you are looking for Kai-sama, well, he locks himself up on his room.

Mara : Eh? Locks himself up? What's wrong?

Sebastian : I think… he mentioned something about finishing his work or he will be killed by his boss.

Mara : Oh, I see. *chuckles* That guy, I already remind him several times though.

Sebastian : Yes, I see your―

Kaye : *rushes towards Sebastian* Sebastian, Sebastian!

Sebastian : Y, yes? How may I help you?

Kaye : *pants* It's Finny! He―!

Sebastian : Eh? … *seem to understand what Kaye said* Oh my… *sighs, palm face* That… egg-headed gardener…

Mara : Eh? What's wrong, Kaye?

Kaye : Oh, Mara-chan! Welcome back! Ah, it's Finny! Finny!

Mara : Oh… Let me guess, he destroyed the rose garden with herbicide?

Kaye : *nods triumphantly* Yes, yes!

Sebastian : No, wait, the rose garden? I thought you were saying that he was messing on the bushes shape. Which rose is it?

Kaye : The white roses!

Sebastian : What the, you said it's the white― FINNY! *rushes towards the white rose garden*

Kaye : Come with me, Mara-chan! *pulls my hand*

Mara : *follows* E, eh? O, okay!

Then the three of us went to the white rose garden. When we arrived there, the garden looks, uh… I can't describe it… It's a complete disaster. All plants look black for some reason. There, Finny cried beside Ciel who put up the "I-don't-care-what's-gonna-happen-it's-all-your-own-fault" expression on his face.

Sebastian : *rushes towards Finny* FINNY! What have you done?

Finny : *cries* Waahh Sebastian-san! Gomennasaii! I, I don't think the herbicide machine is still broken! D'X

Sebastian : But you just broke the machine yesterday! Yes of course it is still broken, you nickwit! At least remember this simple matter before doing something else!

Finny : *cries harder* Waahh! Gomennasaii! Forgive me! HWAA! D"X

Sebastian : …You… *sighs* At least be very careful as a Phantomhive servant… It is a good thing that we will not have any visitors around these days.

Ciel : Ah, *he clapped his hand* that reminds me. Tomorrow, on the afternoon, the head of the Jackson Company, Mrs. Steward is going to visit me to offer an item trade. I know that from a message she sent to me that Meyrin gave me.

Sebastian : …Pardon?

Ciel : You heard me. Oh, in addition, she loves roses very much, so she wants to see my rose garden, especially THE WHITE ONE. Surely you can 'fix' this mess somehow, can't you? *smirks*

Sebastian : … *sighs* Yes, of course, Bocchan. As a Phantomhive butler if I cannot do something like this, what would I have become?

Ciel : Good, a satisfying answer.

Finny : *crying* WAAHHH, Gomennasaii! D'X

Sebastian : Well, hmm… *thinking*

Finny : *crying* Gomennasaii, Sebastian-san! D'X

Sebastian : *eyebrows twitches, seem irritated* …Now, now, Finny. Listen carefully. I will 'fix' this place up somehow as Bocchan told me so before tomorrow, & while I do that, I want you with the rest of the servants stay as calm as you can. Yes, STAY-AS-CALM-AS-YOU-CAN. *smiles*

Finny : *hics* Y, you said it twice… B, but okay…

Sebastian : Good. Well then, Mara-san, Kaye-sama, Bocchan & ALSO Finny, I shall take my leave now to make 'preparations'. Excuse me. *smiles, bows, then walk away*

Finny : *hics* W, well… I should be going too everybody… Goodbye... *bows, then walks away*

Kaye : Nee, Mara-chan, why don't you go & see Nii-sama's in his room? Maybe your presence will shine him up~

Mara : Well, okay. Then I'll be going now. *then walk inside*

Before I went to his room, I made a chocolate drink & some cookies for him. & then after it all done, I brought it all with me & went straight to his room.

Mara : *hesitated, then knocks his room's door* K, Kai?

Kai : *shouted from inside of the room, sounds like he's pissed off of something* Go away, I'm busy!

Mara : B, but, it's me, Mara. May I come in?

Kai : *shouted, his voice tone changes* Eh? Mara-chan? Wait, wait, I'll open it! *footsteps approaches, then a click can be heard from the door & the door's opened* Hi, Mara-chan! *his face look very happy to see me*

Mara : H, hi, Kai. Um… did I interrupt your work?

Kai : Eh? No, no, you didn't, don't worry.

Mara : Oh I see, thank god. Oh, here, I made you a snack to accompany you working. *hands the snacks tray*

Kai : Eh, really? *he takes the tray* Oh, thank you. *then he went inside with the tray & back without it* O yeah, welcome back, Mara-chan. I'm sorry, but I'm a little bit busy now… Can you please come back later, dear?

Mara : Mm, okay. *hugs Kai* Ganbatte ne, Kai-kun! *smiles sweetly*

Kai : *pats my head, blushes lightly* Yes, thank you.

Mara : Well then, I shall be going now.

Kai : I'll finish my work quickly so we can have a chat later.

Mara : Yes, okay. I'll be waiting. Oh, don't lock yourself up again. It's not good for your health, you know.

Kai : *chuckles* Yes, yes, I know.

Mara : Well then, see you later. *then I leave him be*

After leaving him, I went to the garden again to take some fresh air. But then, there I saw Sebastian was in the garden field, squatting & doing something with the ground, but I couldn't find the presence of Ciel & Kaye anywhere.

Mara : *approaching Sebastian* Hey, Sebastian.

Sebastian : Hm? *turns back* Oh, hello again, Mara-san. May I help you with something?

Mara : Oh, no need, everything's okay. *squats beside him* What are you doing?

Sebastian : Oh, you mean this? Oh I am just planting these white rose seeds to replace the mess that Finny create before.

Mara : Wow, I bet you're gonna make it grow with magic again like before! You're an awesome magician!

Sebastian : It's not magic; I'm just a devilishly talented butler. *winks*

Mara : Yeah, yeah, that what you said, but I know you'll do something which normal bare eyes can't see to make the flowers grow.

Sebastian : *chuckles* Probably. But I must plant these seeds first.

Mara : Oh, can I help you with this?

Sebastian : Oh? You want to help me? Would it be such troublesome for you?

Mara : Oh, no, not at all! I wanna help you!

Sebastian : Alright then, *he searched his coat & took out a pair of gloves with a bag of seeds* here. Thank you very much for helping me. *smiles*

Mara : No problem at all! Okay then~ *I put on the gloves & starts to plant the seeds. We fell into silence for awhile while doing this* …Hey, um, Sebastian…

Sebastian : Yes, my lady?

Mara : Um, I wanna ask you something… Have you… tell Kai-kun about, um, us?

Sebastian : No, I have not, that is because you have not given me a single order or command to tell him about it.

Mara : Oh. … Do you think…that I should tell it myself?

Sebastian : Well, it is up to you. But did you not say that you do not want him to know?

Mara : Yeah, I know, but I can't stand lying to him…

*Then we fell into silence again*

Sebastian : …Mara-san, you really do love Kai-sama, do you not?

Mara : *blushes* W, why are you asking me that?

Sebastian : No reason, I just want to know since you do seem like you loved him very much. *smiles gently, looked at me* That is, just the kind of person you are, from the first time you said those words to me.

Mara : *gasps, blushing, looks away* S, stop smiling like that… Y, you know it's one of my weaknesses…

Sebastian : Oh? I thought it was not your weakness anymore since now you are in love with Kai-sama.

Mara : *blushing* … *shakes head* Yes, I know. Ours is already on the past. I'm with Kai-kun now… & nothing's gonna change that fact.

Sebastian : *chuckles* That is correct. … *small voice* But I do still hoped for it a little bit…

Mara : Eh? What have you said?

Sebastian : *smiles* Nothing much, really, please do not give much thought about it.

Mara : But Sebastian… I never really tell him how I felt for him…

Sebastian : But everything you have done for him is enough to tell him that.

Mara : Yes, I know... But still… You think that's enough?

Sebastian : Mm, considering you are not the type of a straight person from the beginning… Yes, I think it is enough, but he deserved a word or two from you about it sometimes. & I may say something like that because you have said it to me, even though it is only once. *smiles*

Mara : *blushing* … I, I said that… because you teased me to say it…

Sebastian : But you glad you have said it to me, no? *smirks*

Mara : … Stop smirking… … Yes, I'm glad… But now

Then we both startled by the sound of metal clanging. We both looked at a spot where we think that's the source of the noise, & noticing something odd in there. We stared at it for a moment, until there was ruckus there & then a pile made of two humans fell down. Frankly, those figures were very familiar to us. Those humans stood up & try to hide again.

Mara : … Kaye… I know that was you who fell down to Ciel's body…

Sebastian : Come on, please come out, Bocchan.

*Then two figures comes out & approaching us*

Mara : What were you two doing in there? Were you spying on us?

Ciel : Why would I―aw!

Kaye : *she stepped on Ciel's foot* Gomen ne~ did we interrupt you two~? *winks*

Mara : Interrupt? What do you mean?

Kaye : Aw~ don't pretend like you don't know~ I know that you & Sebastian were a lo―

Mara : *covers Kaye's mouth to keep her shut with both hand, small voice, panicked* Awawawah! Sshh! Kaye, Kai will hear you! Keep it down!

Kaye : … *she took a glance at a window which belongs to Kai's room, & she moved my hand from her mouth* Nah, he won't, don't worry. But why were you so panicked though? You've already told him, haven't you?

Mara : No, I haven't, that's why!

Kaye : You haven't? Then tell him!

Mara : I will, later! So please don't tell him before I tell him!

Kaye : Hm~ Okie dokie~ *she smiled childishly while she said that*

Mara : … Can I trust you with that smile, Kaye?

Kaye : Oh, for heavens, yes, yes, of course you can! I won't tell him before you~ *zips mouth*

Mara : … I'm not convinced enough yet… But the hell, yeah I trust you.

Kaye : Well then~ shouldn't you be in the kitchen by now?

Mara : Kitchen? For what?

Kaye : Oh, to cook for Nii-san, silly! You know, he'd been working all day non-stop from yesterday, so I bet your food will straighly charge him up! ^^

Mara : O yeah, right… Okay then, I'm off now. Bye everybody.

Ciel : Mara-san! Be careful, don't go to the backyard, got it?

Mara : 'Kay. *then I take my leave & went to the kitchen*

In the kitchen, I'm pondering of what I should cook for him. Well, it's not because I can't cook well―no that is just not right, I can cook well enough, you know― but it's just that… his cooking tasted better than mine… But he still prefers to eat my cooking for some reason. In the end, I decided to make him something light to eat; & that is a Macaroni Schotel.

During that time I think to myself that this is the right time to tell him about me & Sebastian in the past. I hope he won't raged at me, though… Then for a while I'm busy mixing up the ingredients, & then bake it in the oven for a few minutes. After it's done, I take it out & went to Kai's room.

Mara : *knocks Kai's room's door* Kai-kun? May I come in?

Kai : *sounded from inside* Oh, Mara-chan? Okay, go ahead.

Mara : *goes in* Excuse me. *inside, I saw Kai's writing up piles of paper. Others that look the same are lying around everywhere in here* … Kai-kun, you're room's definitely a mess. *I began to collect the papers that lies everywhere to make his room tidier*

Kai : *stops working, turns around* Ah, *chuckles* gomen ne, Mara-chan. *smiles*

Mara : *keeps collecting the papers until the last one, then give it all to Kai* Here you go, put it somewhere safe.

Kai : *smiled, take the papers* Arigatou, Mara-chan. So what are you doing here again?

Mara : Mmm… I wanna ask you to eat lunch with me… Please? I have cooked you something.

Kai : Lunch… with you? Absolutely! You cooked for me? I'm truly grateful! *stood up* Come on!

Mara : Then… let's eat at the backyard!

Kai : Backyard? Aren't we supposed to stay away from it?

Mara : Mm, Ciel warned me though… But it's such a fine day… It's such a shame we don't go outside, yes?

Kai : Mm, you're right. Okay, let's go! *then he holds my hand & we both went to the backyard*

The backyard part of the Mansion's under construction. No wonder Ciel forbid me to go here. There, we sat on a park bench in front of the construction site. Before that, I went to the kitchen to get the Macaroni Schotel. & there, we ate it together.

Kai : Waahh~ I'm soo full~ Thanks Mara-chan! *smiles cheerfully*

Mara : Yes, no problem at all. *smiles sweetly*

Kai : But, *he stood up* ah. You brought me here because you wanted to asked about something, no?

Mara : … -He… can he read minds?- …O, oh… O yes, right… H, how did you know?

Kai : It's just a bluff, really. Well, just tell me.

Mara : …Okay. *stood up* … P, promise you won't be mad at me?

Kai : Well, that depends. But I won't go mad if it's just a simple matter.

Mara : … -But it is a big matter, FYI!- … Can't promise that though… Ah, why don't we take a walk? Here's pretty dangerous… There's this place I wanna go to. Will you please accompany me?

Kai : Well… okay, since my work's done anyway.

Then we went to the place I wanna go to; the central park. Why do I wanna go there? It's because there's an annual festival that held every Sunday. There we visited many kinds of selling stalls. At the end of our visit, Kai sits on a quiet park bench near a tall building; which looks like a storage room while wait for me who's buying ice creams for both of us.

The ice cream was very crowded because there were lots of visitors today, so I had to wait on the line long enough. When I got our ice creams, I went back to Kai's place. There I saw him sleeping with an innocent face.

Mara : Aww, Kai… How am I supposed to do with your share? *sighs, then put the another ice cream besides him* … Kai. *she tapped Kai's nose lightly with her finger* … You know… I've been longing to tell you this for a while now… *then I fell into silence, I could see his eyebrows are twitching, as if he was having a nightmare* …I'll tell you this again when you're awake… …Um… It's about me & Sebastian… Back then, we were―

Lady : *screams from behind me* OH MY GOD! GIRL, LOOK OUT! There's a glass falling right to you!

Then the crowds begin to gather & then scream like she did.

Mara : … -Glass?- … *I looked up* then I saw a glass is falling right on top of us* A—NO!

Then I hug Kai's head spontaneously, as if waiting for the glass to fell into me instead of him. In a second, that glass breaks into me.

* * *

_To be continued_

I KINDLY ASK FOR YOUR REVIEW, THANKS! ^^_  
_


	2. After That Crash

**"Ehh… What?" Pt. II**

* * *

Hi guys, thanks again for reading it! So now, please enjoy the second chapter~ :3

Hope you'll like it~

#Made while hearing a song from Indonesian artist: "Afgan – Dia Dia Dia"

* * *

_Previously:_

_In the past, Mara had a special relationship Sebastian, which Kai, Mara's current lover, didn't had a single clue about it. Well basically, it's all because she hasn't told him about it. She feared that if she did tell him about it, he would become angry at her. She really didn't want that to happen. So, in order to tell him nicely about it, she asked him to go to a festival. Unfortunately, an accident happened. Mara has been crashed by a glass in attempt to protect Kai from it at the festival._

_Now let's continue our story._

* * *

Kai : *suddenly awakened* NO! Mara-chan! Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay! *really worried*

Mara : … *fell into Kai's arms*

Kai : Mara-chan, Mara-chan! Hang in there! *he cleans the glasses remain from her hair*

*Then the crowds began to gather there, whispering about this accident, while some were asking Kai repeatedly about Mara's condition*

Kai : Everyone, I'd appreciate your concern. I'm sorry if I sound rude to you, but can you all please leave us alone?

*With a slight of worried & curiosity in their whispering voices the crowds were dismissed successfully*

Kai : Mara-chan, please be okay… You have no wounds, but still… *he had 'worry' written all over his face*

Mara : … *open eyes slowly* Eh? *look up to Kai's face, feeling confused, & judging by her appearance, no single wounds inflicted because of the hit* Wh…?

Kai : *surprised* M, Mara-chan? You okay? Oh thank god! *feeling relieved a little*

Mara : *blinks* …Is… Mara my name?

Kai : Well yes, you are Mara. Mara Dee. Oh please Mara-chan, don't joke around. *began to worry again*

Mara : I see… so my name is Mara Dee… & people call me Mara… *nods to self* Oh, um… who…are you? Where is this place?

Kai : Mara-chan? What happened with you?

Mara : Eh? Was something really wrong just happened to me?

Kai : Well yeah! A glass just crashed into you earlier!

Mara : ….Glass? Why am I not bleeding from it?

Kai : I wish I know that!

Mara : Oh I see… So, um… who are you exactly?

Kai : Mara-chan, you… *sighs* You lost your memories, don't you? Okay then, let me introduce myself all over again. *begin to smile* My name is Kai Akimoto. Nice to meet you.

Mara : …Nice to meet you, Akimoto-san. *smiles like an innocent child*

Kai : Uhh… *he hugs me* You're so cute!

Mara : *blushes* W, w, what is this?

Kai : *let go* It's nothing. *smiles gently*

Mara : Oh… *realized that she's in his arm from the time she woke up, she blushed a little then stood up* S, sorry. *then she sits next to Kai* So… where are we?

Kai : We're in an annual festival that held every week on Sunday. You brought me here.

Mara : I did?

Kai : Yes you did. … & you said you wanted to say something to me here…

Mara : Say something? Like what?

Kai : I don't know, before it happened, you said that it's about you &… Sebastian. … Um, do you still remember what you're going to say to me somehow?

Mara : Really? I said that? I can't remember anything though…

Kai : Yeah, figures. *sighs*

Mara : Nee, who's Sebastian?

Kai : Oh him. His name is Sebastian Michaelis &… …You'll know him when we arrived at home later.

Mara : Home?

Kai : Yes, to the Phantomhive mansion.

Mara : Wow, a mansion? So, Akimoto-san, are you like, a billionaire?

Kai : Well um, it's not me, but… Ah, it's kinda hard to explain… *scratches head, seem troubled* That mansion… it belongs to Ciel.

Mara : Ciel? Who's that?

Kai : He's an Earl. He's the head of the Phantomhive household.

Mara : I see… Okay then, let's go home!

Kai : Oh one more thing, please just call me 'Kai'.

Mara : I'm allowed to call you by your first name?

Kai : Yeah, of course, because you're… *fell into silence*

Mara : I'm what?

Kai : Oh, no, forget it. You'll remember it later.

Mara : Alright then, Kai-kun. *smiles*

Kai : Well, let's go home.

Then me & this Kai guy left the festival. & when we arrived at the front gate of the place called 'home'… …No kidding. Kai wasn't joking about saying it 'mansion'. Judging this place, I can even call it a castle…

Mara : … This… is home? *amazed*

Kai : Yes. Let's go in.

*Then we enter the front gate & walked the front yard*

Mara : Whoa… what a beautiful place… Is this 'Ciel' person really lives in a place like this?

Kai : Yes, he is living in here.

Mara : Mm~ Oh nee, how's this 'Ciel' look like?

Kai : Eh? How? Hm… *thinks* He's like… a small boy.

Mara : *tilts head* A small boy?

Kai : Yeah, he's 12 after all.

Mara : Wow, really? A 12 years old boy became an Earl? The world sure is amazing,

Kai : Yeah I know.

*Then we enter the grand front door*

Mara : *amazed* Whoa… what an amazing house…

Kai : I know that.

Kaye : *she spotted us while she walks upstairs. * Ah! *then she quickly went downstairs* Mara-chan, Nii-san!

Mara : *goes to Kai's back* Who's that girl, Kai?

Kai : Oh, her? She's my sister, Kaye-chan.

Mara : Kaye-chan?

Kai : Yes, Kaye-chan.

Kaye : Welcome back, you two! *she greets us happily*

Mara : *coming out slowly* U, um… thanks, I guess…

Kaye : 'I guess'? You never said that before. *piercing eye gaze towards Kai* Nii-sama! What have you done to her?

Kai : I, I didn't do anything to her, okay!

Kaye : O yeah? But she acted differently than usual. Something must've happened to her earlier!

Ciel : *suddenly appears upstairs* What's with all the ruckus?

Kai : Oh, Mara-chan, that's Ciel. *pointing at him*

Mara : That's… the Earl you were talking about? Wow, what a tiny Earl!

Ciel : Why do you have to say― *palmface* Do you want to pick a fight with me, huh, Mara? *irritated gaze*

Mara : *goes to Kai's back again* I, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to mock you…

Kai : Don't worry, Mara-chan, Ciel won't bite you.

Ciel : What do you mean 'bite'? Do you think that I am some kind of a small insect? *glanced at me* Ah… but. *goes downstairs* You seemed quite odd for some reason, Mara. Has something happened to you? *approaching me*

Kai : Well… to be honest, she's just―

Sebastian : *shouted from nowhere* BARD! Look what you have done to the kitchen! Clean this mess quickly! I will check up on you in an hour again & I want it to be spotless, you hear? *then suddenly showed up on the way to hallway* Oh goodness… is every servant of this house― *notices the crowds* Oh, Mara-san & Kai-sama! *approaching then bows when he's in front of us* Ah, welcome back. *smiles*

Ciel : wow, what a loud cry you just did, Sebastian.

Sebastian : Oh, I am very sorry, Bocchan. Did I really shout my voice that loud?

Ciel : Yeah, you did.

Sebastian : Oh, I am very sorry, Bocchan, forgive me.

Kai : So, Mara-chan, this is Sebastian Michaelis, the butler of this house.

Sebastian : Eh? What do you mean by saying that introduction sentence to her? She already knew me, right Mara-san? *smiles to me* But why are you hiding on his back like that, though?

Mara : …So… you're Michaelis-san… *comes out from Kai's back, then approaching Sebastian* Whoa, mister, you're so tall…

Sebastian : 'mister'? Mara-san, it is me, Sebastian. Do you not recognize me? & why are you calling me by my last name?

Mara : I'm sorry, but I can't remember a thing about you… & because of that, I have to call you by your last name because I didn't feel I ever know you nor even got close to you… Or neither these two people beside me, the one that named Ciel & Kaye. …But, *stand on tiptoes & touch his cheeks with both hands* wow, you're so handsome, aren't you, Michaelis-san?

Kai : M, Mara-chan? *felt like being throbbed by a sword*

Sebastian : *didn't believe what he just heard* E, excuse me, Mara-san? Did something just happen to you?

Mara : I don't know, maybe yes… My memories feel so hollow for some reason. Ah, but you know, if someone become your girlfriend, I bet that girl's the happiest girl in the world. *smiles*

Kai : M, Mara-chan! *a sword just throb him again*

Sebastian : A, and, what made you said that?

Mara : I don't know, it just crossed my mind. & if that girl is me, I'll be grateful for all my life. *smiles again, let go of his cheeks*

Kai : Wh―! *dies, a sharp sword just throb him, again, he felt like he has been defeated. Then he sulks in the corner*

Kaye : Wow, Mara-chan, you've got the nerves to say it in front of Nii-sama!

Ciel : Yeah, no kidding.

Sebastian : *blushes lightly, opens his mouth as if he wants to say something, but then quickly close it again* …Ahem. I do not know what happened to you, Mara-san, but one thing I know; I am certainly not the man for you in this case.

Mara : Eh? Why is that? Just by your appearance, you fit all my criteria! Tell me, you have lots of skills, don't you?

Sebastian : Well, if you must know, I can cook very well, I have high intelligence, I can made everything into its perfection―

Mara : *cuts his sentence* Well, that's just made you more of my criteria! You're so perfect and all!

Ciel : Wow, what a way to brag yourself, Sebastian.

Sebastian : Sometimes I need to feel the admiration of others, Bocchan. *smirks to Ciel*

Ciel : …Tch, what a cunning man.

Sebastian : Thank you for your compliment, Bocchan.

Mara : & what is your hobby, Michaelis-san?

Sebastian : My hobby? *thinks* Um, playing with the cats, perhaps? *smiles*

Mara : See? We have something in common too!

Sebastian : But unfortunately, like I said before, I am not the man for you.

Mara : Eh? Why, Michaelis-san?

Sebastian : Well, that is because that man over there, my lady, *pointed at Kai* is your true man right now.

Mara : *blushes lightly* E, eh, really?

Sebastian : Yes. *suddenly looks like he remembers something* Oh, *whispers* if you are interested to know about one of your past memories, I will tell you something interesting about it.

Mara : The past?

Sebastian : *whispers* Yes, please come meet me at the glass house of the rose garden in the backyard in the evening. I will wait for you there.

Mara : *gasps, blushes, small voice* I, is this some kind of… an invitation to go out together?

Sebastian : *small voice* Mm, it is not exactly as 'go out'; it is just the red rose garden. *smiles*

Mara : … …Okay… *nods*

Sebastian : *smiles* Perfect. Then I will see you there. Oh, please call me by my first name from now on.

Mara : Your first name? … Like, Sebastian-san?

Sebastian : Yes, like that, but please refrain from adding '–san' at the end of my name, yes? *smiles*

Mara : Alright. *nods*

Kaye : Hey! What are you two whispering about?

Mara : *startled, blushes a little* E, eh? N, nothing much! *then she laughs weirdly*

Ciel : How suspicious of you. Don't tell me you both made a plan again to― aw!

Kaye : Awawawaw, haha, please don't mind him! *she stepped on Ciel's foot again, then she laughs weirdly* Shut up, Ciel!

Ciel : … Tch.

Sebastian : Ah, yes. Mara-san, will you please tell Kai-sama to snap out from his dark corner over there?

Mara : Eh? Okay. *then walks towards Kai* Hey, Kai-kun.

Kai : … *only lift his head when I'm in front of him, he seem really down*

Mara : Oh, what's wrong, Kai-kun?

Kai : … 'What is wrong' you say… … *back on crouching* Do you think whose fault is this?

Mara : Ahh, is it my fault? *squats* I'm so sorry if I hurt your feeling, Kai-kun. But to be exact, I didn't know what I've done exactly… You know I lost all my memories right now. So um, please don't look so gloom again, yeah? *smiles, gave him her hand*

Kai : … *lift his head again then sighs* …Yeah… *took her hand & stood up* Well…. It wasn't entirely your fault for losing your memories then forgot something really important…

Mara : Yeah? & what was that exactly?

Kai : That is… something between you & me― *shakes his head* Ah, forget it. You'll remember it soon enough… …I hope. *smiles bitter* Oh yes, everybody, I will tell you all about what was happened to this lady over here.

Ciel : Great, then let us talk in the Lounge. Sebastian, bring us the snacks there.

Sebastian : Alright, Bocchan. I already prepared some peach sponge cake, fruit pool & lemon tea, is that alright with you?

Ciel : Yeah, whatever. Just bring it.

Sebastian : Understood. Now if you all excuse me. *bows, then he leaves*

Then we went to this room called 'Lounge'. While in the hallway, I could see some beautiful paintings & sculptures, also I sighted this mansion's beautiful rose garden that's located a bit far from here. It was all so amazingly great. This is the fanciest house I've ever been to. Then inside the Lounge, we sit on the couches there. Kaye & Ciel sit next to each other, while Kai sits beside me. I don't know why it has been set like this though. Then about a few minutes later Sebastian entered & brought us the snacks. He served it on the table in front of us. After that, he stood beside his Bocchan, Ciel.

Ciel : Now, *sips his tea* please speak to us of what just happened to her, Kai.

Kai : Oh, yeah, that matter. Well, as you know we were having lunch together earlier. After we finished, she suddenly told me that she wanted to go to the Sunday Festival at the central park.

Kaye : *eats the cake* Oh, I know that festival! Mara-chan used to love that festival very much.

Mara : *eats a strawberry from the fruit pool* I do? *tilts head*

Kaye : Yeah, you do! Especially, when it comes to Sunday Night Festival on the 4th Sunday of every months.

Mara : What's on Sunday Night Festival?

Kai : It's where you get the chance to wear kimono that you used to love wearing it & then watch fireworks in the festival. We used to go there with the rest of the household.

Ciel : Yes, that is true. So Kai, please continue your story earlier.

Kai : Oh yes. Then in that Sunday Festival, she went to buy ice creams for both of us. Actually, I wanted to buy it for her, but she said I should just wait for her. So while she bought the ice cream, I did what she just told me; wait her on a park bench. Before she went to buy the ice cream, she also told me that she wanted to tell me something afterwards. While waiting for her, I pretended to be asleep because I was bored stiff. & then she came back. She said some words to me because she doesn't know that I was awake. But without we knowing it, the bench where I sit was under an old storeroom-like building. Then somebody screamed that there is a glass falling right to me & the next thing I know she was hugging my head. As the result, she got hit by the glass instead of me.

Sebastian : Wait a minute. Kai-sama, you said that the glass hit her. So why did she not bleed from it?

Kai : I wish I know, Sebastian. …Maybe because of that, she lost her memories. It's all my fault…

Mara : Kai-kun, why is it your fault? From what you just told us, it seemed like it was entirely my fault for bringing you there…

Ciel : Well techinically, nobody's at fault here. That's why they call it 'accident'.

Kai : Yeah… *fell into silence* …Mara-chan, what were you trying to say to me back then?

Mara : Eh? About what?

Kai : I don't know, you were the one who said you have something to tell me. *fell into silence* …& you mentioned something about you & Sebastian.

Sebastian : *startled a little, clears his throat*

Mara : Eh? What's up with me & this tall mister?

Kai : I don't know, maybe that is what you were trying to tell me…

Mara : Hm, I don't recall though…

Kaye : Let it rest, Nii-san. She will remember it again sometimes in the future.

Ciel : Yeah, she will recover soon.

Kai : …Yeah, I know that. *then the room fell into silence*

Mara : … *breaks the silence* Um… can I ask a question?

Ciel : Yes, go ahead.

Mara : Okay then. …You see, I've been wondering since earlier… It's about what Sebastian told me; about Kai-kun is my boyfriend. …What does it mean?

Kaye : Well~ it means like what it says. You are Kai-Nii-san's girlfriend!

Kai : …Mara-chan, what are you trying to say here now?

Mara : Well, nothing to be exact. I'm unsure about this so I asked. Well, it's not quite like that, I believe I had a mixed feeling right now in my heart about it & I don't know what it is, so I want to confirm it. Also, when Sebastian told me about it, I thought he was only joking. So it is real then?

Kai : *look a bit shocked* …! M, Mara-chan… *seem down, fell into silence, dark aura surrounds him, palm face*

Kaye : Of course it is real, dummy! Why you would even questioned that? Mara-chan, maybe you're just tired. You shouldn't push yourself from thinking over difficult matters at your current state right now.

Mara : Is that the truth? *thinking* I wonder, why I don't feel any excitement over this matter in my heart?

Kai : …What do you mean by excitement?

Mara : Well, I used to read this one manga when I was little. They say that a person in love would always feel warmth inside their heart when seeing their loved one. But somehow, I didn't feel that at all. Rather, it kinda blank when I see you, no offense.

Kai : … *sighs* But you do believe that you are my girlfriend, right?

Mara : Well, to be exact, a part of me said yes, but another part of me keep questioning & rejecting this fact, saying that we're nothing but normal friends. I do have a strong feeling that I am yours though. But―

Kai : … Mara-chan, *cuts my sentences, pats my head* it is okay. I'll wait for you. In the end, you will eventually end up with someone. & if that person is someone other than me, well… *fell into silence* … I can't think of what happened next. *smiles bitter*

Mara : I'm sure I'll remember something soon. I'm curious of my feelings towards you.

Kai : I hope you haven't forgotten that feelings when you regained your memories.

Ciel : Ahem. So, in the end, we have to guide her so she can remember everything, yes?

Kaye : Yes, & I will help her recover too. & of course, you're going to take the biggest responsible at this too, Nii-san. This was practically your fault too for pretending to be asleep.

Kai : I know that, of course I will help her.

Ciel : & yeah, that's that. Okay, because the sun has already set, hey Sebastian?

Sebastian : Yes, Bocchan?

Ciel : Prepare tonight's dinner.

Sebastian : As you wish, Bocchan. Everyone, please excuse me. *he bows then he left*

Ciel : Well, let's head to the dining room.

After that, we went to the dining room to have dinner. After it's finished, I saw Sebastian showed a quick smile when I was about to rose from my chair. & I think that smile was for me because nobody other than me realizing it. Could that be… a sign of that 'invitation' of his? … Whatever. Then I make a movement of my mouth as if I was saying 'nine' without voicing it to reply to his smile. He smiled back again & then he off to the kitchen. …So it really was for me. …I felt my cheeks began to warm a bit.

Mara : *talk to self* Oh my… My heart's thumping weirdly… I wonder what this means…

Kaye : *suddenly appeared & tapped my shoulder* Hey, Mara-chan!

Mara : *startled, then look at Kaye* Ah, K, Kaye-san… W, what is it?

Kaye : It's nothing. & oh, don't call me with '-san', we're not strangers you know. Just call me 'Kaye-chan'. …Hey, *whispers* I saw you two!

Mara : W, what do you mean?

Kaye : Oh~ don't act dumb! I know you two were planning something! Be honest to me~ what's up between you & that butler guy? *eyebrows wiggles*

Mara : *blushes a little* N, nothing's between us! &… about that… …I can't tell you…

Kaye : Oh come on~ we were best friends, you know!

Mara : … Even… if we were, I can't tell you just… at least for now…

Kaye : Oh I see~ That's a shame, still too shy huh~? *thinks* Alright then, when you done with your plan with him, please tell me about it, ne? *winks*

Mara : T, tell you about it?

Kaye : Yes! I'll be in charge of training you too anyway. ^^ But oh, don't tell Nii-san anything that butler related. Just tell me.

Mara : Why is that?

Kaye : Just trust me. & I'll be keeping Kai busy for you. Well~ good luck on your plan! *she left me & then I can see she's dragging Kai somewhere*

Mara : What… was that? … *take a look at the clock* It's almost nine… I should go there.

* * *

_To be continued_

I KINDLY ASK FOR YOUR REVIEW, THANKS! ^^


	3. The Glass House Invitation

**"Ehh… What?" Pt. III**

* * *

So here it is again guys, the continuation, the 3rd chapter! :D

Hope you like the story progress~ :3

* * *

_Previously:_

_Kai told the other household member of what happened to Mara. After that entire tell-tale, Mara said that she doesn't remember being Kai's girlfriend. This makes Kai really sad._

_On other matter, Sebastian said that he know something interesting about Mara's past so that intrigued her curiosity. Without the other knowing it―except for Kaye―they made a plan for meeting tonight._

_What will happen next?_

* * *

I took a torch when I exit the back door. Then I went to the garden section of the mansion. I walk through the garden hallway towards the flower garden. It's a bit creepy when I walk there at night. On the end of the hallway lies the rose garden & in the middle of it stands the glass house, our meeting place. With a slight doubt, I enter the door. Inside, the surrounding was only illuminated by the moonlight & the light from my torch. I shouted Sebastian's name once, then suddenly my torch went off & my surrounding became darker. I was really surprised considering there weren't any winds blowing inside the glass house. I began to panic when two hands were hugging me from behind. When I was about to scream, one of the hands shut my mouth. There is someone behind me.

? : Sshh, please do not scream. *sounded like a familiar guy's voice*

Mara : W, who are you? What do you want from me?

? : What do I want, you say? Hm~ what do you think of what I want?

Mara : I, I don't know… P, please let go of me, I'm begging you…

? : Really now? *I can feel his breath on my neck* Why should I do that?

Mara : *gasps* …A, at least… tell me who you are…

? : *chuckles* You have to guess who I am or I will not let you go. *he played his voice tone*

Mara : G, guess who you are? H, how am I supposed to do that?

? : I do not know, but it will be easy. So to make it harder, I will only give you only one chance & if you got it all wrong, I will give you 'punishment'. On contrary, if you got it right, I will release you. Ah & you better think fast, because I will start counting now. One… two… three…

Mara : *panicked* O, oh, oh, oh! Y, you're… S, Sebastian! You are Sebastian!

After that, I heard a finger click & then the candle in all around the glass house lighted one by one. I turned around to see who did that & all I saw was… Sebastian with his smile.

Sebastian : *release his hands from me* Ah, you guessed it right. *smiles*

Mara : *astonished* … Huh…

Sebastian : Eh? Hello, Mara-san? *he waved his hand in front of her face* Are you with me right now?

Mara : *blinks* … *gasps, starts to blush abnormally, walk backwards, making distance from him* A-a-a-a-a― W-w-w-w-w-what were you―?

Sebastian : What is wrong, Mara-san? *walk closer to me & he followed my steps as I walk backwards*

Mara : *walk backwards faster, still blushing like crazy* N-n-n-n-no! D-d-d-don't you dare―!

Sebastian : What is the matter with you, Mara-san? Why are you like this? *he fast forward his steps; adjusting my walking backwards pace*

Mara : *walk backwards much faster* N-N-NO! *seconds I realize there are no more paths behind me; he got me cornered on the park bench, then he grabbed my hand. I blushed more intensely than before* W, what are you―?

Sebastian : Are you asking me what am I going to do? *while smirking like a devil, he moves his head closer to mine* Well~ what do you think of what I am going to do now?

Mara : *eyeball widened* Wh―! *speechless, can't think of anything right to defend herself, then close her eyes restlessly*

Sebastian : Mara-san… *what happened next was far than I had imagine he would do to me―& I know you would think the same way if you were in my position―he just hit my forehead lightly with his*

Mara : … *open her eyes, look up, confused* … Huh?

Sebastian : Mara-san, I was just joking earlier. *smiles cheerfully*

Mara : … Huh… *quickly move to side of the bench, a bit far from him, feel embarrased*

Sebastian : Aw, come on, my lady. *he walks closer to me* Like I said, I am just―

Mara : NO! Don't come near me! *I forbid him to go closer to me with my palm, I can only look down to hide my abnormally red face with my hair*

Sebastian : *put on a smile that of course Mara couldn't notice it* Alright, if that is your wish. *then he sat on the park bench in about 30 cms away from Mara* I will sit only this far from you because I want to tell you something.

Mara : *peeks from her eyes' tail through gaps between her hair that covered her face* … Do as you like.

Sebastian : Then, you let me continue what am I going to do earlier?

Mara : N, NO! *I look up to him*

Sebastian : E, easy, my lady. … *he stares at my face* … Wow. *blinks*

Mara : *still blushing hard* W, what are you looking at?

Sebastian : Mara-san…

Mara : *paralyzed because of his piercing red eyes* Y, yes?

Sebastian : I… want to say something to you. You know I… *silence fell, the atmosphere seem so tense* …Under the moonlight, I… think your face… *he fell into silence again, this time somehow looked like he hold out his laugh* … is like a ripe tomato. *then he laughs*

Mara : …Eh? *he's still laughing, I felt really embarrassed having him toying me again* I, if you just want to say that, t, then don't make such serious atmosphere! *puffs cheeks, look to side* I thought you were going to say something important to me…

Sebastian : *he stop laughing, then he chuckles* Ah, my lady, please do not be mad at me.

Mara : B, but you teased me!

Sebastian : *chuckles* Ah yes, I am so sorry. Now, let us talk more serious. *I am looking at him with doubts* I am serious & I really mean it.

Mara : …Okay. Let's talk. *face color turns to normal* What do you want to talk about with me?

Sebastian : Well, I promised to you I will tell you something interesting about the past.

Mara : Yeah, &?

Sebastian : & I will tell you now. But before that, let me ask you something. Did you really mean your words when you said, '& if that girl is me, I'll be the happiest girl in the world'?

Mara : Oh… *blushes* that. … Why did you ask me that?

Sebastian : Well, what would you say if I said that there really was something between us?

Mara : Eh? *look at him* …EHH? *blushing harder, surprised to hear his words* S-S-S-S-SERIOUSLY?

Sebastian : Yeah, that is, if you want to believe in it. *smiles*

Mara : … *blushing hard* …W, well… the truth is… …when I first saw you earlier―

Sebastian : *cuts my sentence* ―which you are supposed to know if you did not lost your memories. *smiles*

Mara : …Yeah, that's true. …Well, earlier… I feel like being a magnetic object that lies in front of a magnet.

Sebastian : What do you mean?

Mara : What I mean is, um… When I saw you earlier, you acted like a magnet that attracts magnetic objects that lies in front of it… …How should I say this… *in a small voice* …U, unbelievably charming…

Sebastian : …Wow. *blushes a little*

Mara : Y, you hear what I was just saying?

Sebastian : Yes, because I have sharp ears; I can hear all your words even though you were saying it in small voice.

Mara : …Well, yeah… wow. *blushing, turns around* …Oh my, I can't believe I say that…

Sebastian : …Thank you, Mara-san. …& what happen next to the object?

Mara : …That magnetic object… still haven't make up its mind yet whether it want to stick with that magnet or not…

Sebastian : What happen to the object so it is pondering its feeling?

Mara : Well that… It's because there are two magnet that attracting it.

Sebastian : Well, in my opinion, only the strongest magnet can attract that object.

Mara : Yes, I see your point here… & because of that, the object's still neutral because it barely knows the magnets yet…

Sebastian : What you are trying to put here is that object will decide its mind when it is close to one of the magnets, no?

Mara : …Yes, more or less… No, seriously, I really want to remember my past… I bet there are so much beautiful memories in it…

Sebastian : You will recover soon, do not worry about it. *smiles gently, pat my head*

Mara : … *blushes, nod* Yes, I know…

Sebastian : …& before that happen… *he put on a serious smile* I will make you mine once again.

Mara : *eyes widened, speechless* … *eyes back to normal, look to side* Yeah, sure… *then fell into silence*

Sebastian : What is wrong, my lady?

Mara : Mm? O, oh, nothing! *put on a weird, unconvincing smile*

Sebastian : Mara-san, I know you long enough more than you can remember now. I will know straightly if you are hiding something from me.

Mara : Oh…I see… …Well, Sebastian, it may be true that you are charming from top to bottom, well-mannered, have high intelligent & lots more thing that a perfect man suppose to have…

Sebastian : Thank you very much, I am honored you praised me. *smiles*

Mara : Well yeah… …But…somehow…

Sebastian : Somehow?

Mara : Well, it's just… the first person I met when I wake up after I had that accident that I didn't remember I had one was Akimoto-san. Back then, I could saw right through him that he cares about me so much. …So… somehow, I wondered to myself who Akimoto-san really is, how he behaves especially towards me &… how our relationship really is. …In short way, I'm curious about him.

Sebastian : Akimoto… oh, *his aura become slightly dark* you mean Kai-sama? …Why do you not just leave him & stay by my side eternally?

Mara : Eter… No, I just can't decide right now…

Sebastian : …I see. Well, I just have to wait for you. *smiles, then took out a pocket watch from his coat's pocket* Oh my, this is not good. I made a lady stayed up too late.

Mara : What time is it now?

Sebastian : It is 11.05 pm. It is nearly midnight. I am very sorry; a mere servant like me should not keep you awake in this late of night. *kneels in front of me*

Mara : Oh no, it's fine really.

Sebastian : Hm~ *stood up, then put on a smirk* I see. So it is alright if I am the one who made you awake in this late of night? *he kneels again to adjust his height to mine & he move closer to me; especially to my face, then he flicks his fingers & the candles die* You know it is dangerous to be with a man in this time? Especially we are in a room that only been illuminated by the moonlight. *his lips are reflecting the moonlight, I swear to you*

Mara : …What? A, are you trying to fool me again? I won't fall for it twice.

Sebastian : *he blinked & look at my face* Ah. *chuckles* Aha. *then he burst out a laugh* You are so amusing, indeed, Mara-san. *then he stop laughing & put on a satisfactory smile*

Mara : *blushes a little* W, whatever… *puffs cheeks*

Sebastian : *then he stood up & then by some reason he put his hands on my cheeks* My lady…

Mara : *gasps, my eyes met his piercing red eyes & I become numb all of the sudden, but I quickly regained my senses & strength back* Y, yes? *he doesn't say a word, he just keeps moving his head closer to mine* …W, what are you…?

Sebastian : My lady, I… *our heads are really close to each other now, I can even smell his honey-like breath with my own nose, so ticklish & it made me even more numb*

Mara : …No… *finally with all my senses left I oppose his action* No, please, not now… I'm not ready… *I'm sure that my face looks really red by now & it even made me wanna cry because of the heat*

Sebastian : … Oh. *he seem to be snapped-out now & he move a bit backward* Oh no. I am so sorry, I did this again. *he bowed in front of me*

Mara : …No, it's alright, really… *not looking at him because of embarrassment* …But please don't do that again.

Sebastian : I will not do pranks again to you right now, my lady, I promise. There is this last thing I want to do & want you to know.

Mara : *look at him* What is that?

Sebastian : Well, *he walks closer to me again, but it's not like before where the atmosphere was tense* I want you to know that I will make you become mine & I will not give you up on Kai-sama. *then suddenly he lay a kiss on my forehead* Please remember that. *smiles gently* Well, let us go back to the mansion, shall we?

Mara : Uh…huh. *still confused of what was just happened, just agreed without even thinking*

…When I regained consciousness over my absent mind, I found myself on my room lying on my bed. The clock on the wall ticked, its hands are showing to me the time right now; 11.40 pm. It's already so late, but somehow I began to recalling events myself, making a clear picture of today's puzzled events. Let see here… I had the accident, then I was taken here by Kai, I get to know Sebastian, he secretly invited me to the roses' glass house & there… he said things that… While I think of that, my face warmed a bit. …The last event of today was when he said those words to me &… *gasps* k, kissed my forehead? Now that I regained consciousness my face feels really hot now. Oh no, I'm boiling… then I tried to sleep but I keep thinking about it… What should I do? Can I face him tomorrow? /

Narrator : Just for your information if you are wondering about how Sebastian is after that event with Mara, well he's at the less-but a little bit the same as Mara's state. But of course, Mara's blushing face was much redder than he is. He just blush a little, more like a splash of pink on his cheek while he's writing his agenda book throughout the night. 'Oh my, I cannot get focused in this… why I have to do that earlier?' he said sometimes in the middle of the writing. Well, we'll just wait how he would act when he face Mara tomorrow―though he will only be a calm man with a smirk-like smile on his face again when he saw her.

* * *

_To be continued_

I KINDLY ASK FOR YOUR REVIEW, THANKS! ^^


End file.
